Unknown Feelings
by NocteOfDesperatio
Summary: Love Triangle between Amu, Ikuto and Utau.  it's shoujo-ai and hetero     Pairings: Amuto, Amutau
1. Unknown Feelings

_Reupload from da._

_Even though this is a one-shot, I'll continue it._

_Sorry for mistakes, I'm German (and still learning English)._

* * *

><p><p>

"What an exciting battle, it was really fun to watch", Tsukiyomi Ikuto's chuckle was to be heard, as he jumped down from the tree, where he had been watching his little sister and Hinamori Amu 'fighting'.  
>"Ikuto! What are <em>you<em> doing here?", Tsukiyomi Utau, Ikuto's little sister asked him furiously, which was of course a very strange thing to do for her, since she was usually mostly trying to kiss her older brother and was getting every time they met each other, literally over excited but today everything would be very differently.

"Ikuto!", Amu called blushing slightly, which she would deny forever, for her though it was obvious that she had felt since the very first moment they had met, which she denied to herself even if she knew it secretly all along though those feelings weren't the most confusing which lingered in her heart.  
>Ikuto couldn't help but smirking about the younger girl's reaction, she liked him even though she'd always tell him she'd hate him.<br>"I just happened to pass by", he answered his sister, turning away from the pinket and walking in front of her so that his little sister's anger of jealously which was caused by the feelings he obviously had for Amu, couldn't make her attack again the girl, caused by him soon telling his sister off for attacking her earlier.  
>But before talking again to his sister, he turned back to Amu and said: "I'm sorry that she's dropped your ice cream. Here", and gave a shopping bag filled with all flavours of ice cream to her, which made her blush shyly and stutter: "T-Thanks."<br>This caused Utau to glare angrily at her older brother and to cough which was ignored by all of them, Ikuto trying to not seem too nice and hiding that he felt once again guilty, he just couldn't let Amu think that he was a bad guy and when his own sister dropped her ice cream …  
>This might also make her think badly about him.<br>"You're serious? That's great! I'll start eating them right away, before they melt", Kukai said which had been quiet for a short time and snatched the bag away from the pinket, to share the ice cream with his Shugo Chara.  
>"And <em>you<em> should apologize, too", Ikuto said calmly, turning to his sister to face her.  
>Even though he didn't show a real trace of anger, Utau could still see the glint of anger in his eyes which he only got when he got, really, really angry at her.<br>But she didn't care, he wasn't going to interrupt what she was about to do soon …  
>"I won't", said Utau sounding almost a little childish and looked even more angry at her older brother.<br>"_Apologize_", the blue haired teenager boy repeated, sounding almost threatening.  
>"No!", his sister repeated angrily, turning away from him.<br>"Utau …", he said his sister's name, sounding slightly annoyed.  
>"You're always siding with Amu …", the blonde teenage girl started, turning back to face her brother.<br>Her brother didn't answer though the correct answer would have been: "Of course I'm. I like her, that's why."  
>"You annoy me", Utau continued, breathing in to say: "You're always in my way, when -"<br>"What do you mean that I'm 'always in your way'?", Ikuto questioned his sister calmly, today he really didn't understand her.  
>"I mean that you're always in my way, and I won't tolerate this any more. I just can't watch it …", she proceeded, walking slowly to Amu who looked as confused as Kukai did, who was eating his third ice cream, though he could effort this once, since he did enough sports.<p>

For a second it looked like Utau was going to hit Amu but in the opposite: She wrapped her arm gently around the confused looking, younger girl and pulled her close to her, hugging her tightly from behind, as if wanting to shield her from her older brother.  
>"U-Utau?", Amu stuttered, both startled and embarrassed, by the sudden and not at all friendship-like hug, by the older girl who had tried to defeat her just a few minutes ago.<br>But she didn't hate it, not at all, she felt rather: Happy?  
>Her body felt warm and comforting, even protecting. Amu felt the sudden urge of just closing her eyes, cuddling to the older girl to fall in her arms asleep and never wanting to leave this position again, always staying like this.<p>

Ikuto looked startled at first, but then a glint of anger was to be seen in his eyes: "What are you playing at, Utau …?", it had never been more clearly that he wanted to grab his sister and pull her away from the pinket, he felt a sudden rush of jealously which he had never felt before in this way, as if he knew exactly what would come soon and what his sister was actually 'playing at'.  
>"Don't you get it? You're always flirting with <em>her<em>. I've tried to make her back off, from you by pretending to be still in love with you. I thought she'd think that she doesn't have a chance against me and starting to avoid you. But I don't want this any more. I can no longer control my feelings. I don't love you any more, _aniki_, now I love _her_!", she exclaimed, whispering the few last words, removing one of arms, which was still squeezing Amu to stroke her cheek and to gently kiss the other.  
>Amu blushed, she didn't even notice the fact that Utau had just let slip for the first time, that Ikuto was her brother. All she knew was that Utau had just said that she loved her and kissed her on the cheek.<br>But that wasn't just right … They were both _girls_. And why should she suddenly have developed feelings for the girl, who had always been acting furiously whenever meeting her?  
>She didn't know.<br>But she knew one thing: She had never felt that happily before.  
>She had thought that she had liked Tadase and thought about Ikuto but never that she could actually <em>like<em> another girl.  
>But she knew they were there, and real, those feelings.<br>"?", screamed Kukai, his Shugo Chara, Amu's three Shugo Charas who had never thought about their owner suddenly falling in love with another girl and Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara.  
>Ikuto had probably never been that angry at his sister before, but he was unable to move, still not being able to trust his eyes: His sister had only acted the past month, just to ensure that he wasn't getting too close to Amu.<br>The only one who looked really happy, was El, who screamed happily: "It's forbidden love! It's the forbidden love! Shall they become happy together!"

Suddenly without anyone noticing, since they were still way too stunned to notice much in this moment, Utau grabbed Amu's chin gently and turned her head carefully so they were both able to gaze into each other's eyes.  
>"U-Utau", stuttered Amu shyly.<br>"Don't worry, it's al right, you don't have to say anything right now", Utau whispered smiling and pressed her lips onto Amu's.  
>This made the other's wake up from their shock, just to scream 'Whaaaaaat?' and to get stunned again.<br>Ikuto was still silently watching his sister, getting more and more angry.  
>He wasn't going to interrupt this if Amu didn't try to stop Utau, but he wasn't going to tolerate this, he would never leave her to his sister …<br>Utau deepened the kiss, making it more passionate.  
>Amu's eyes were opened in surprise, but not in shock, she didn't hate this either.<br>She closed her eyes and kissed Utau back.  
>After a time which had seemed like a whole day to both girls, they realised each other, their lungs yelling for fresh air, after their long kiss.<br>But they didn't let go of each other, they embraced each other gently, both looking a little shy in the other's face.

"Utau … I really don't know what you think you're doing", said Ikuto, now walking up to them grabbing Amu, who tried to fight but couldn't do much against the older boy, by her blazer and dragging her away from his sister.  
>Utau looked angrily at her brother but didn't do or say anything but gazing angrily.<br>"I-Ikuto!", Amu complained as she was hugged, now by him and dazzled a little, by the smell of his shampoo.  
>"What? Did you seriously <em>enjoy<em> that kiss …? You do know, that you were just kissed by _another girl_?", asked Ikuto her, getting almost back to his favourite thing to do: teasing Amu.  
>"I-I do know!", Amu stuttered, embarrassed by Ikuto's direct question.<br>"Really? I don't think so. Because you know: I don't think that you can resist _me_ for a long time. She doesn't have a real chance against me, doesn't she? That was just your first kiss, idiot. You don't know what it's really like to get kissed", with this words Ikuto kissed her the way she had been kissed just a minute before by his sister, and he had been right, she really couldn't resist him at all.  
>She just couldn't help herself but to kiss back, and she really didn't know what was the more 'happy memory', because this also would be a very, very happy memory.<br>The way Ikuto kissed was tempting, like everything else about him, she realised now, he could control her more or less which she rather liked than hated.  
>He realised her far too soon and said: "And you know, I love you."<br>Amu blushed even harder.  
>Now she really didn't know any more who she loved and who she liked.<br>And Utau yelled: "What do you think kissing her? SHE IS MINE! And she's too young for you."  
>Ikuto chuckled at his sister's attempt to make him give up on Amu and said: "I really don't think I'll let you have her. And why is she too young for me, if she's not too young for you, too? I'm just a year older than you. And remember this too: you can't have Amu, she's <em>mine<em>."  
>"What are you saying? She is MINE!", screamed Utau and the both siblings started 'fighting' over Amu, Ikuto answering his sister calmly, and her yelling angrily at him, who merely watched them, confused about her own feelings.<br>Who did she love Ikuto or Utau?

**~The End~**


	2. Confusing Feelings  Chapter One

**Chapter One – Feelings in the shadow**

After a while Ikuto had gotten bored of his sister yelling at him and had left – but now without giving Amu a kiss on the cheek first, which made her blush immediately.  
>Utau ran after him, still yelling angrily.<br>Kukai had looked awkwardly in the blue sky and gave an ice cream to Amu with the words: "Your life is really hard, now I know why you were crying, I'd too", which made them both laugh again.  
>Meanwhile without anyone noticing, X-Dia had returned to her egg, which was now back to the form it had been before – bright yellow without a trace of black and a white X - and it returned with Amu.<p>

Amu hadn't returned to the Royal Garden that day, instead had just walked home to lie on her bed and to listen to her Shugo Chara's excited and shocked conversation, they made about what had happened earlier.  
>Some time she stopped listening, just to think about it herself, too.<br>Now the trouble about Rima who had just transferred to their school seemed so far away, she didn't care anymore if Rima took her place and she, the Joker wasn't necessary anymore.  
>Everything that had happened made her feel odd and also happy.<br>It was odd that she felt that way, she thought.  
>There were so many times where she had thought abut Ikuto, the cat boy she had just met about a year ago, the first time.<br>She had had trouble thinking about who she actually liked Ikuto or Hotori Tadase, sometimes she even thought a little about Kukai when thinking about who she liked.  
>Ikuto had given her the past year a great deal of reasons to think about him, as why they had to think about each other as 'enemies' or why he was sometimes so very nice to her, even protecting her and started teasing her the next moment, or even acted twice coldly in front of her, told her to leave him alone and that everything was hopeless.<br>She thought about why he had said such sad things, and about what made him say often such sad things and why his eyes looked so sad, compared to this, the thoughts and daydreams about Hotori Tadase were meaningless, childish, stupid.

But now there was also Utau who in fact was a girl which confused her even more.  
>Amu had not met Utau very often, though she had never disliked her but also never really known her.<br>It was an odd thought that this girl, she had barley known, had just kissed her and confessed to her, but it wasn't a bad thought.  
>For some reason it made her happy, very happy.<br>Though she still didn't understand why, because she was supposed to like Tadase and it was a strange thought for her, being in love with another girl, a thought she had never thought about before.  
>Ikuto had also kissed her and confessed to her, just after his sister had done the same and told her that she wouldn't be able to resist him very long, which she had started to believe the moment, he had said it.<br>Amu knew that Ikuto would be putting a lot of effort into flirting with her and making her fall for him sooner or later and she didn't think that she could fight it, because he was that kind of person who would not give up until he got exactly the thing he wanted to have, and now it was her, though Ikuto was not the kind of person, who didn't care about her feelings, he seemed often a little selfish, but still kind and gentle.  
>But there was also Utau, and Amu did not know what to do about it, since she had also felt something when Utau had kissed her.<br>Whether it had just been the feeling she got because the kiss was good and her first, or whether she had really feelings for her, she did not know this time.  
>Though she had felt oddly comforted and save in the other girl's arms …<br>Was she really falling for another girl?

Ikuto was sitting on a tree, where he had hidden from his annoying little sister, who was now trying to kill him because he was destroying her attempts to make Amu fall for her, because he had the very same attempt as her and in fact had better chances than her, in Ikuto's opinion.  
>He was still angry at her and wouldn't let her do just whatever she wanted, he would not let her have Amu because she had to be his.<br>He loved her and there was nothing else besides her, which he desired so much, she was even more important to him than getting finally free.  
>Amu was kind and comforted him, just by being close to him and she made him more happy than anything else in this godforsaken lonely, dark world and his only source of light and hope and a way to escape from his despair and grief, even if it was always just for a very short time.<br>Of course he still knew about the difficulties which had always stopped him from getting closer to her, which were mainly the dangers about Easter, who would be greatly delighted to welcome Amu in their team of 'marionettes'.  
>He had also often thought about whether Amu was too young for him or not and had decided that she may be a little young for him, but he was never going to hurt her in any possible way, he just could not, because he cared way too much for her and loved her way too much.<br>Now, there was noway that he would stop himself of trying to get closer to him, because Utau would never think about this in this way and by mistake involve Amu for sure, if he was careful enough, they would never find out about it and could not do any harm to Amu, and if they tried he would protect her by any means, even if the result would be his own death, which he didn't hope because if he was dead: Who was going to protect Amu?

He needed her and could not let anybody else except him have her.  
>Nor his litter sister, nor anybody else.<br>The moment he had kissed Amu was the most wonderful he had experienced his whole life and telling her about his feelings was a great relieve and in his opinion a great step to get finally closer to her.

"What are you going to do Ikuto, ~nya?", interrupted Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara, his thoughts.  
>"I'll not let Utau have Amu, of course", he answered, obviously annoyed by his Shugo Chara's interruption.<br>"I see, ~nya. It's because of _that_", said Yoru, yawning and getting onto his owner's shoulder to take a nap but was soon interrupted by him as he said: "I think, I'll go to visit Amu."

Utau was back in her apartment, which Easter had given to her, angry at her brother but also happy because she had told Amu about her feelings for her and even kissed her – and she had kissed her back, which meant that she actually had a chance.  
>It was very difficult to explain why and how she had fallen for her, it started probably the first time she had seen her, when Ikuto had tried to get Amu's third egg and failed again.<br>She had felt at once that her brother was a little confused about that young girl and later she noticed that he probably had a crush on her.  
>It was when she noticed that she started to dream about the girl she did not know at all, and first thought that it was only because she had feelings for her brother, and was jealous whenever she saw her brother together with Amu.<br>Later when she had a conversation with her, which was actually not a nice one, she noticed what her brother liked about that girl, just looking at her made her happy, forget of her grief, she had that kind of atmosphere who would get you out of your worst despair and she was also very kind and nice, and also really cute.  
>Utau realized slowly that she had actually fallen for this girl, though at first it felt strange to love another girl.<br>But soon she stopped to care and decided to keep acting that she still had a brother complex, so that Amu maybe gave up on Ikuto and avoided him, so that Utau could get closer to her without having to worry about her good looking brother anymore, who did not care about any girls except this one.  
>Even though Ikuto was still important to her, she would not let him have Amu, Amu had to become hers, and it did not matter to her what it'd cost.<p>

Amu had fallen asleep, when a soft knock on her balcony door's glass woke her up.  
>She got up, having a bad headache and feeling dizzy, when she noticed that it was Ikuto.<br>Amu flushed at once bright red.  
>That time she did not ask him angrily what he wanted, she opened the door at once and looked questioning into the older guy's eyes.<br>They were like always: dark, blue, mysterious, wonderful, sad and also a little gentle and kind this time, in a few words: Those eyes you could sink into and forget about yourself forever.  
>With these thoughts Amu blushed even more and Ikuto said chuckling softly: "Seems like you have spend a great deal of time, thinking about me, haven't you?"<br>Amu blushed more and said with embarrassment which she would have loved to hide: "O-Of course not!"  
>"So you prefer Utau over me?", Ikuto asked, smirking a little, there was no way that she did.<br>"W-What? N-No, I-I mean, I don't know! I-I mean it's not like I haven't thought about, w-what happened earlier", Amu stuttered, embarrassed.  
>"Thought so", said Ikuto, smirking satisfied, he knew that Amu had thought more about him than his little sister at once by looking into her eyes.<br>"I came to tell you that you'll definitely become mine and that there's no way I'll let you fall for her. You should prepare yourself to get a very hard time by trying to resist me – you know you can't", Ikuto said, grinning and kissed Amu gently on her lips and left with the words: "See you – tomorrow."  
>Amu blushed once more and did not know what to do even more.<p>

The next day Amu went to the city for her hobby: window-shopping.

She was just drooling over an expensive punk-lolita dress in the display of one of her favourite shops, when she suddenly felt someone cuddling to her from behind, while also the person's arms wrapped around her waist and she soon felt lips touching her ear and saying in a loving voice: "Amu."  
>Amu didn't even have to hear the voice to know, that it was Utau, she turned around immediately which just had the result that she was pinned against the glass by Utau.<br>Amu blushed and suddenly noticed that they were completely alone, nobody else except the two of them was there and the people in the shop would also not see anything, which made her blush even more.  
>Utau placed one hand close to Amu's face on the glass and lifted her head slightly with her other hand, so that the two girls could look directly into each other's eyes.<br>"Did Ikuto go to you last night?", asked Utau softly.  
>"No", Amu lied, having the feeling that it was better not to tell Utau what Ikuto had said that night.<br>Utau didn't seem to notice the lie and said: "I'm happy to meet you, I missed you."  
>Amu blushed and noticed that she felt the same as Utau felt, she also felt happy to meet her for some reason.<br>She could not think about it for a long time because suddenly Utau was kissing her and even more intense than the previous day, she also could not hold back to give in.

But then there was too less air to breath, and they broke apart.  
>"U-Utau …", stuttered Amu shyly, breathing heavily.<br>"What …?", asked Utau softly, while gently caressing Amu's cheek.  
>"I-I … ", but Amu didn't know what to say, and she didn't want to say how embarrassing she found this.<br>"Do you feel awkward?", asked Utau, pulling Amu into a gentle hug and began stroking her back, while whispering softly in her ear: "You don't have to. If there's something too embarrassing tell me … Or do you dislike it when I kiss you?"  
>"I-I don't really d-dislike it, b-but-", but she broke off, because suddenly someone stand in front of them as suddenly as if he had appeared out of thin mid-air; Ikuto, he looked disapprovingly at them but was still smirking and said: "Lucky that I've kept an eye on Amu."<br>Utau backed immediately away from Amu just to, angrily sling her hand into her brothers face, who stopped her without any effort and said: "You aren't the one to slap _me_, Utau."  
>Utau didn't say anything, she just took her hand away and left with a dark glare.<p>

Ikuto stepped in front of Amu and asked her worriedly: "Are you okay?"  
>"O-Of course, but why are you trying so hard to stop her getting close to me?", Amu said blushing, because of her closeness with the older teenage boy.<br>"Haven't I told you yet? I love you", Ikuto said smirking, and gave the younger girl a quick kiss on her lips.

But that wasn't the only reason for Ikuto to try and separate them, there was something else which made it so dangerous for those two girls to get closer …

_To be continued …_


	3. When the glass breaks

**When the glass breaks**

"Anyway, I'll be accompanying you now. Or did you want to go home?", Ikuto asked Amu.

Amu started to think: She actually wanted to continue her shopping but should she really continue her shopping when Ikuto was with her?

She actually didn't mind his presence at all but he'd most likely tease her all the time and it was also very embarrassing to go shopping with a boy and she was sure he'd be making fun of her tastes and a lot of perverted comments. So should she just tell him that she wanted to return home, hide and the continue her shopping? No, since he was (even if she didn't like to admit it) still kinda a gentle man who would insist to walk her home, plus she was sure that he'd even if she said she'd like to go home by herself, follow her and when he'd realized that she had lied to him, just come out and maybe even carrying her home by force. So she'd just have to tell him that she wanted to continue her shopping.

"I don't want to go home yet. I actually just came here", Amu told Ikuto, blushing a little by the thought of him accompanying her with her shopping since it actually seemed a little like a date. Ikuto looked at first a little surprised since he'd expected the girl to tell him that she'd want to go home. But then he said with something between a gentle smile and his usual grin: "So where do you want to go first? Do you want to go into this store or continue standing in front of it and drooling over the clothing they sell?"

Amu looked at first angrily at him since he'd once again made fun of her and said, looking even a little sad: "I'd actually like to go into this store but I don't have enough money to buy anything from here anyway."  
>"But that doesn't mean you can't look at what they sell, doesn't it?", Ikuto said, with his usual cold attitude.<p>

"Well, yes … ", Amu said and seemed to think a few moments before she entered the shop and started to look at everything and droll over it before Ikuto could even think about following her. As Ikuto had entered the shop, watching Amu running around and getting dresses, skirts and so on which she wanted to try on, with sparkling eyes, he could not help himself but smile a little. The way she got so innocently, excited about something so simple and just being able to watch her, made him happy. He was also glad that it was him and not Tadase who was now here with her, and glad that she didn't say she'd want to go home, because she disliked his presence. But it was no one but him, who was with her in this store, not Tadase, not any other guy or girl of the Guardians, not his sister who had suddenly too developed feelings for Amu. He usually just was the person, to regularly watch her or meet her by random, their time together was mostly very limited. But now she was with him and no one else.

"Ikuto! I'll be trying those on!", said Amu suddenly to him, who had come up to him without him noticing, with a big smile in her face and ran off again to the changing rooms.

He sight a little but followed her just to sit down outside of the changing rooms and wait until Amu was finished.

Then Amu came out, wearing the same dress she had been drooling over earlier, to be able to look better at herself in the bigger mirror.

At first she didn't notice Ikuto and looked at herself it every possible angle, smiling and obviously liking the dress on her.

"It suits you but I still think your chest is too flat for it", Ikuto said suddenly, startling Amu.

"W-What are you doing here? A-And that's not your business, I-I already told you!", Amu said, blushing wildly, turning around shocked of his presence to him.

"I got tired from standing and wanted to sit down", Ikuto said and got up.

"Y-You still should have - ", Amu started but was cut off by Ikuto as he grabbed her chin and said smirking in a low, suggestive voice: "You know I actually really like to see you in those dresses and you look also pretty cute in this one. I really like it on you."

Amu's response was exactly how Ikuto had imagined it: She turned away and went straight back into the changing room, calling "You perverted idiot-cat!", which made Ikuto chuckle at once.

Ikuto was waiting for Amu in front of the shop when he saw her leaving the shop while whining secretly over not being able to afford to buy any of the outfits she had liked but she was bewildered at once as she saw Ikuto holding a bag of the shop in one hand. What had he bought here? He would most likely not buy a present for his younger sister, when he was angry at her for hitting on Amu, would he?  
>Ikuto came up to her and held the bag in front of her, looking and speaking in a cold manner to her, which he did to hide the fact that he felt kinda embarrassed at giving the dress to her, she had wanted so badly earlier, as a present: "You wanted this, didn't you?"<p>

Amu was perplexed, took the bag, grabbed the dress that was inside and took it out to first look surprised at it but then she smiled happily and blushed, when she realized that Ikuto had, after seeing her wanting the dress so badly, had bought it for her.

This time she just didn't care about trying to keep-up her tsundere attitude in front of Ikuto and just flung herself on him and hugged him happily, squealing repeatedly "Thank you, Ikuto! Thank you so much!"

Even though he was very happy, Ikuto felt embarrassed and didn't know how to react for once. He didn't want to keep up his stoic, cold attitude when he felt so happy, that Amu was so excited over the gift he had given her, so he just gave up hugged her back and smiled gently though teasing her again to be able to somehow make his way out of this embarrassing situation: "But I made sure to take a size smaller than the one you've tried on earlier, so that it isn't too much in the chest-zone."

Amu didn't even really get angry at him and just said to him: "Don't tease me when I'm actually trying to say thank you … though … ", she began.

"I'm not sure if I can actually take it because it was so expensive, you shouldn't have bought this for me, Ikuto", she finished her sentences, looking a little sad at Ikuto.

"Don't worry, my stupid, old geezer of a stepfather has more than enough money, I'll happily spend for him", Ikuto said, grinning, he knew that Amu felt a bit bad about taking a dress that had cost 14000¥ but he was really glad, having been able to make her happy.

They had spend so much time in this single shop, that it was getting already dark, most shops would soon close so Ikuto asked Amu: "Are you hungry?"  
>"Yes, a little", she said.<p>

"Then we should find a place where we can eat something", Ikuto said, grabbing Amu's hand and pulled her with him, he actually started to get as excited as Amu, but not because of the stuff they had in those shops, but rather because he could spend time with her.

Since Ikuto was strictly against going into a ramen shop since his sister would most likely be sitting in one, stuffing as much ramen in her as she could, out of anger of Ikuto interfering her flirting with Amu, they ended up eating in a fast food restaurant.

Ikuto had nothing more in front of him but small fries, the smallest burger existing and water but he had bought Amu the largest menu they had since she had not felt satisfied with the smaller ones.

Amu stuffed the food very fast in her, being very hungry, while Ikuto ate slowly, again caught up in thoughts. He had just remembered how his friends had teased him for a while since they had seen him hitting on Amu, when Amu had been searching for Nikaidou's laboratory. He couldn't get over the fact that his friends had teased him and claimed to know that Ikuto had actually "lolita-complex". He knew that his feelings where sincere and not in a way he would have to hate himself for and in fact he had always felt like, being still a half-child anyway, which was in fact true, even if he could hide those facts about him successfully and he still had the rational-thinking of an adult in him, which made him even more twisted than he felt that he already was, in his opinion. The thing with Easter had just eaten up his soul once by once over the years. He sight quietly.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?", asked Amu, who had noticed his obvious unhappiness.

"Of course. Why are you asking?", Ikuto said, being angry at himself for having Amu made worry about him, he didn't want to burden her with his problems and instead decided to lie and just tease her, so that she'd forget about him looking unhappily and sighing.

"Well … If you actually want to know, what I was thinking about, I thought that it was a waste of money to buy this dress for you because if you continue to eat like this, you won't be able to wear it anymore because you'll get fat", he said, grinning meanly at her.

"Eeeeh? What are you saying you idiot! I'm not fat! And not everyone can look like you, who is obviously suffering from anorexia!", she screamed angrily at him.

"I'm not suffering from anorexia, I just know how to keep my body healthy. Though you can't tell me that you dislike my good looks", Ikuto continued to tease her, feeling a bit cheered up again by Amu's cute reactions.

"You idiot! I totally dislike you and don't think just because you're a bit good looking that I'll like you at once!", Amu said angrily, blushing wildly, she actually knew how very good looking Ikuto was and at first wanted to tell him that he she didn't find him good looking at all but since this was more than an obvious lie, she had decided to say that he wasn't as good looking as he thought he was.

" 'A bit'? Come on, that's not what you think, isn't it?", Ikuto continued to tease Amu when suddenly two girls came in who where squealing loudly about 'how lucky they were' that Ikuto was here, too and they actually seemed to consider to sit down next to him, not noticing Amu at all. "Who are those girls?", Amu asked Ikuto, not being able to hide her jealousy.  
>"Just some girls that go to my school", Ikuto said bored, going back to his food.<p>

"Why are they talking about you?", asked Amu more curious than before or even alarmed of that thought that those two bitchy girls, were actually going to the same school as Ikuto.

"They're just some of those girls who are stalking me all day when I'm at school and trying to confess to me all over again, hoping that I've already forgotten that they've already confessed to me just a week ago", Ikuto said sounding still bored and even a bit annoyed, though he was actually amused how angry Amu's face looked already out of being deathly jealous, he would not have to worry about Utau too much anymore.

"That sounds like those girls are pretty bold", Amu said angrily. She actually realized that she should have known how popular Ikuto was and how many girls liked him, he was just that kind of guy, every single girl that walked past him would fall in love with him, and that Ikuto didn't sound very pleased about those facts, too. And then she realized that he didn't seem to be displeased about her presence and that his "I love you" might be actually his true feelings.

But then suddenly the two girls actually sat down next to Ikuto with their food, both pressing their bodies close to him.

"Aaah! What a surprise to meet you here, Tsukiyomi-sama!", said one of the girls boldly. "Ooh! Really how very funny!", said the other one and both started to laugh stupidly.

Ikuto felt very uncomfortable having two girl's glued to him, not only because their breasts touched his body but also because he hated having other people so close, it made him feel uncomfortable and he actually felt some kind of fear in his insides, which was because such situations felt to him like someone was trying to look into his insides, his pain which he didn't want anyone to know, anyone but Amu.

Before he could reject both of them coldly, making them run away in tears because he had once again not shown any affection for them, Amu cleared his throat loudly, which made both of the clingy girls look at her.

"Tsukiyomi-sama! Who is this kid? Is this your little sister?", asked one of them.

"No! I happen to be Ikuto's girlfriend! So just go and leave him alone! You ugly, old women!", screamed Amu in a way, she had not even before when she had been very angry at Ikuto for teasing her a bit too much, she rather seemed like a demon who came up directly from hell. Amu didn't care how much Ikuto would tease her afterwards for claiming to be his girlfriend, she just wanted those girls to disappear and leave Ikuto alone.

Both of them jumped up, obviously scared by Amu's sudden range. They seemed to think about saying something like that a little girl like Amu wasn't Ikuto's girlfriend but after Amu had given them another deathly glare, they both grabbed their food and ran away.

Ikuto was stunned, too by Amu's sudden interfering but also glad that she cared actually so much about him that she could live with him teasing her later about claiming to be his girlfriend. Though when she had said this, he was actually not sure if he had heard right and would gladly have asked her to say this again, if he could, though he know that she had lied, it still made him happy to hear such a lie out of her mouth.

He didn't say anything and just finished his meal while Amu continued to talk in rage about the bold girls' behaviour and how perverted they were and how much more perverted than Ikuto and that she was surprised that there was anyone, who was more perverted than Ikuto.

When Ikuto walked Amu home, they were both at first quiet though after a little time, Ikuto couldn't help himself but tease Amu about what she had said earlier: "I didn't know that I've a girlfriend", he said grinning teasingly at Amu. Amu blushed at once and said: "I-I just said this because I couldn't stand how they were clinging to you in such a perverted manner! I just felt disgusted by it and couldn't stand it! It's not like I was jealous at them or anything or even wished to be your girlfriend, y-you know! So don't start thinking strange things!"

"Ehhh...? So you actually were jealous and would want to be my girlfriend?", teased Ikuto, Amu, to come closer to his actual target, suddenly stopping walking, which made Amu stop, too.

"W-What? I just told you that I wasn't!", Amu said, her face bright red, facing Ikuto, who had come closer to her, he was know stopping to tease her and became again more serious.

"Liar", Ikuto said and took another step closer to her.

"I-I'm not lying, it's the truth!", Amu continued to try to deny her actual feelings.

"Do you think I'll believe you when you're going all red?", Ikuto asked Amu taking her head into his hands.

"I-I … What are you doing idiot?", asked Amu, blushing even more when she was kissed by Ikuto and this time she really got lost by their kiss, after having spend a half day with him.

Ikuto, too felt that they had become finally closer to each other, a lot closer, which made him more happy than he had felt ever before. In this moment he had finally lost, even if it was just for a moment, the heavy weight of his fate, his pain.

Utau had been walking through the city since she had just left Ikuto and Amu alone to try and find both of them again, to stop Ikuto from getting closer to Amu. She had even sent Il and El away to find both of them, now she was sitting exhausted on a bench, crying because she just felt like she'd never be able to win against her brother. But then again, she would not give up! She wouldn't let him have her at any cost! 

iTo be continued …/i


End file.
